Tell me, What's it like to be loved?
by Quinn Nishio
Summary: I wrote this one shot before the others it was my first. Tomoyo is a she quite girl was works for the host club as a "do anything girl" She has only the hosts as friend, closes to the twins and Haruhi becuse they are in the same class. She wants no needs to proclam her love for one of the host...but who? Okay it's Kaoru.


"Hey Haruhi, how do you know you're in love?" The young girl asked her best friend, her cheeks red.

"I don't know...you just do" Haruhi said as calm as ever. The girl wished she could be as cool as her. But sadly no. It wasn't like she got nose bleeds on hyperventilated every time she saw him. But she has the feeling...that she could be in love with the young man in the Host Club.

She wasn't one of those girls who went to the Host Club just to stare at the guys. Well sometimes she stared. She was working for them. Not because she had too, she was a 'commoner' yes but she does owe them anything like Haruhi, she just thought it would be easier than most jobs...she was wrong. Tamaki and the twins dressed her up in a maids outfit every day, a short dress that puffed out at the bottom and stop about mid-thigh, black and white, v necked with a lace apron and black head band with white ruffles, the guys said she looked cute but she didn't think so, long black hair, that she wore in a bunish thing and navy dark brown eyes about 5'6. It wasn't like she was ugly but she wasn't pretty not enough for him but none the less she fell for him. She has to do whatever the Club says. But when he calls for her...

"Hey Tomoyo can you come here for a minute?"

"Coming Kaoru."

Her heart beats so fast she thinks she might die.

She's never gotten along with girls and hangs out with boys most of the time, which made them hate her even more, but she was happy. She had known the twins since their 1st year in middle school when she first got her scholarship. She's been able to tell them apart for a while now, but she never makes a big deal of it even though the twins do.

"You called Kaoru?" she said with a smile, she liked working for the Club most of the time but after school she gets bullied by most of the girls and sometimes they hit her, but she puts on a smile everyday...just for him.

"Yeah could you get us some more tea?" He asked returning the smile.

"I'd love too, be right back."

She walked into the cabinet and made some more tea and came out with his favorite tea pot and gave some more to him Hikaru and the girls with them, the boys smiled and the two girls glared at her.

"Why don't you go see if anyone else needs tea Tomoyo." One said, she looked like she wanted to kill her right then and there.

Tomoyo smiled and said "Okay, call if you need anything." And walked too Haruhi's table who was also with two girls.

"Would anyone like more tea?" She asked. Again the girl looked at her meanly while Haruhi smiled.

"Sure I'd love some Tomoyo." She said being really cute without realizing it. She does that a lot. Tomoyo smiled and poured her some and looked back at the other girls.

"Ladies, would you like some more tea?" She asked sweetly. They didn't answer so she smiled and said.

"Okay then call if you need anything." As she walked away Tamaki called to his table. 'Oh joy his fans are the craziest.' she thought walking over to him.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Will you come sit with me for a moment?"

"Oh Tamaki I don't think that would be very-"

"No please sit."

"...Okay Tamaki."

She sat with him and the girls he was with. The whole time he talked the girls looked at her meanly, but what she didn't see was Kaoru staring at her longingly which made the girl at his table mad. 'Yep' she thought 'Gonna get attacked today.' She pretended not to notice and after a while she stopped listening to him, thankfully someone saved her.

"Moyo- chan! Can you bring me some more cake!"

"Sure thing Sempai. I'm sorry Tamaki but I must get back to work."

"Of course" he kissed my hand "We can always talk later."

'That gonna get me a punch in the face maybe after school I can make a run for it.' Tomoyo got up and went to the cabinet once again put the tea pot down and grabbed two strawberry caked for Honey. He and Mori didn't have any girls with them thank god. So she talked with them for a while.

"Moyo-chan are you okay?" He asked with his real voice.

"I'm fine sempai why do you ask?"

"Well you seem not like yourself."

"I'm fine Sempai I promise."

Then Mori got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mori sempai..."

"Would you like us to take you home today?" He asked in him calming voice.

"No Sempai its fine." She said with a fake smile, he knew was fake but didn't say anything.

"Alright" With that he sat back down with his cousin. Tomoyo turned around to see Kaoru staring he looked away quickly and turned alight red but not that she could see.

FF

"Another wonderful day for the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed. Tomoyo had put in her glasses (big round harry potter glasses) and changed into some normal clothes, a white long slaved dress shirt with a black mid-drifter jacket with the sleeves' rolled up, a red plad skirt with black tights and was packing her maid outfit in her bag along with the school uniform they had given her. Behind her were the twins, Hikaru trying to convince his brother to tell Tomoyo. She finishes and picked up her bag.

"I'm going home see you tomorrow." She said tiredly when Tamaki stopped her and pulled her into a hug spinning her around.

"Goodbye my cute little daughter I'll miss you!" he said crying.

"Ta...Ma...Ki...I...can...'t...bre...athe!" she said spinning. He put her down and she tried to regain her composure, then the twins came up on either side of her and glomped her.

"We'll see you tomorrow Tomoyo!" They said in unison.

"Goodbye Hikaru, Goodbye Kaoru I'll see you in class." They let go.

"Hey Tomoyo?" she looked to see Kaoru stare at her intensely.

"Y-Yeah Kaoru?" She asked nervously sure she talks to Kaoru all the time but it doesn't help.

"Tomoyo I..."

*CRASH*

"OH GREAT SEMPAI LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She looked to see Haruhi yelling at Tamaki annoyed.

"I'm sorry Haruhi I just wanted a hug from my daughter."

"Well look what you did!" Tomoyo look the floor where Haruhi was pointing and saw Tamaki had broken a vase with some flowers in it. She laughed a little and said

"Don't worry I got it." She got a broom and started sweeping and Tamaki walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Tomoyo, I greatly appreciate it." Kyouya said grabbing my hand and placing a light kiss on it.

"No prob. Sempai" She said with a smile. No one saw Kaoru storming out of the room with Hikaru walking behind him trying to calm his twin down.

FF

Tomoyo finished up cleaning and grabbed her bag and started to head home. She was alone so she had to be careful, but of course the world hates her so five of the girls that were there today stopped her.

"May I help you?" She asked acting confused.

"Shut up you slut!" One of Tamaki's girls screamed

'I told you...crazy' she thought.

"You think you can just walk in and take all the Hosts, well you can't you ugly bitch!" A fan of the Twins said, she was right, why did they like me so much, I was hardly anything compared to them.

"Ah are you gonna cry?" Another Tamaki fan said sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Why don't you just forget about those boys." the same twins fan.

"No, I'm sorry if you don't like me, but I need this job. And I...I love them all very much." The girl's eyes widened.

"You don't think we love them to I'd do anything for Tamaki to hold me like he holds you." The younger Tamaki fan said.

"And Haruhi always seems so much kinder towards you!" a Haruhi fan yelled.

"And my Kaoru's alway stares at you!" Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat.

'Kaoru stares...at...me?' She looked at her feet.

"Again I'm sorry if you don't like me but I need this job." She said as calmly as possible. The older Tamaki fan laughed a little and walked up to her slapping her. Tomoyo hit the floor two more girls start kicking her saying things like

"Stay away from my Haruhi!" or "Tamaki is mine!" or "The Twin like me not you!" She let out a tear as she was kicked one last time then they walked away pleased at what had done. Tomoyo hugged her knees and cried.

'Why couldn't she just be a girly girl like them, who only talked to guys she thought were cute. Why, why was she the only one? Why was the only love she knew one sided. What was it like to be loved?'

She got up, whipped the blood from her mouth and started walking again.

'I just have to get home, it'll be okay when I get home.' she thought.

FF

'Thank god I can see it!' She walked up a few step and opened her front door and going inside and locking it behind her.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" She called out with a smile, taking off her shoes and going to sit in front of a little table and picks up a picture. The picture was of a man and a woman in their early 30's the Women had long black hair and blue eyes and the man had black hair and brown eyes. A very cute couple. In the women's arms was a small child around three smiling really big. She had short back pigtails and black eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Tomoyo asked putting the picture down.

"I know I missed you guys." She started to tear up.

"Oh no I'm fine, I just fell down some stairs, I'll go clean myself up." She got up and went into the bathroom and washed her face and arms. She lifted her shirt and found a couple of bruises.

"Oh that's not so bad." She rapped a bandage around herself then left the bathroom.

"Mom, I'm gonna start dinner." She said looking at the picture smiling. Tomoyo made herself dinner talked to the picture some more then went to bed.

~Next Day after School~

She put on her outfit in the Host Club dressing room. When she walked into the room the twins looked at her and smiled.

"You know Tomoyo there are no girls today." Hikaru said.

"Oh then I'll just-"

"Come sit with us Tomoyo" She heard the voice of Kaoru and sat down in between them. Kaoru put his arm around her and her heart started beating faster. He smiles and looks down at her arm which has a large bruise on it, gasped and grabbed her arm.

"What happen" he said looking at it worryingly. She pulled away

"It's nothing I fell down the stairs I'm fine."

"No you're not let me see." Kaoru said reaching for her arm again. She stood up and ran out door Kaoru right behind her. Hikaru smiled.

"Go get her."

Tomoyo ran she ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to be with anyone right now, not even him.

FF

She had been running for what seemed like hours Kaoru still right behind her. She couldn't run much longer she started to slow down and Kaoru grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry.

"Please tell me what happened." He asked in a sad voice.

"I can't" she said still crying her head in between his head and shoulder.

"Yes you can, please." Tomoyo looked up at him he looked concerned.

"Some girls got mad at me and hurt me again." she said looking down. Kaoru's eyes widened

"Why?"

"Because I'm friends with the Host club" She said sadly.

"Maybe I shouldn't come anymore." Kaoru pulled her back and looked at her, he looked mad.

"No please keep coming."

"Why! No one cares, no one would miss me."

"I CARE! I'D MISS YOU!" He was a light pink and right into her eyes, his green and yellow eyes.

"Kaoru" She said confused tear still in her eyes.

"I...I love you Tomoyo!" He kissed her.

'Could this really be happening, I'm I just dreaming' She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I don't care if it is, but I never want it to end'. They pulled apart much to her dislike and he hugged her closer. She was only think one thing after that.

"I love you too Kaoru"


End file.
